InFAMOUS
Summary on this verse Infamous is a open world adventure series created by Sucker Punch Productions in 2009. The story revolves around a man named Cole MacGrath, a college dropout who works as a bike courier, delivering packages to people around the city. One day, he was delivering a package of an item called a Ray Sphere, which exploded, destroying multiple city blocks and killing hundreds of innocent lives... except for his own. After surviving the blast, he was granted powers of electricity. It is now his job to discover who gave him the package and why. After discovering the truth of why he was given the package, he was to prepare for and defeat a Beast of immense power. Later, the series stars a new protagonist, Delsin Rowe. The selling point of this series is the choice to either become a hero or a villain. When you're a hero you are looked up to by the citizens and you're tasked to protect them. You also gain abilities that relate to precision and protecting others. When you're a villain, you are hated but you get the chance to go all out and might gain some unsavory allies. You also get more chaotic and destructive abilities when you pick this route. The ending also changes depending on which karmic route you follow. Every action will change the way people look at you. The Power of this verse The power of this verse is a diverse and extremely formidable verse. Common Conduits are decently superhuman, with even the weakest capable of surviving the Ray Sphere Blast. The mid to top tiers of the verse are slightly stronger possessing Island level or higher AP. The also share unique abilities or traits. There are numerous powers such as Teleportation, Telekinesis, Mind Control on a scale of 10.5 Million people, Power Absorption, Time Travel, and the capability to heal from absorbing an element they represent. Conduits also grow stronger with time as even unactivated conduits could survive incidents that should've killed them. The most powerful character in the game however is "The Beast", a conduit which has the power to destroy planetary bodies such as the moon and create an army of conduits. He possesses the ability to share, unlock and even drain powers from other conduits and possess other assortments of abilities. Another feat for the Beast is the capability to regenerate from a single atom. He also possesses the abilities of Sub-Atomic Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Biological Manipulation, and many more. Other notable top tier conduits are Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe. Both are quickly becoming stronger and stronger as the main characters of the game. The former managed to absorb numerous Blast Cores and unlocked a sub-power that allowed them to go toe-to-toe with the Beast and could've absorbed his power. The latter on the other hand could copy any ability of another conduit and is steadily growing with each Core Relay he absorbs. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: ''' Jjp7123 CoreOfimBalance(COB) Darkness552 Notadeadguy TeenAngel101 SaiyanSage PTSOXMONKEY99 '''Opponents: Character Profiles Infamous 1 Cole MacGrath Sasha Alden Tate John White Kessler Infamous 2 and spinoffs Lucy Kuo Joseph Bertrand Nix David Warner Bloody Mary Infamous Second Son Delsin Rowe Henry Daughtry Abigail Walker Eugene Sims Brooke Augustine Celia Penderghast Category:Infamous Category:Verses Category:Games